Assumptions
by IfNothingGoesRightGoLeft
Summary: When Jade West's father is murdered and she finds out that she's really adopted she goes on a search to find her birth mother. The one and only Paige Matthews. AU R/R
1. Prologue

**Hello fanfictioners! This story is a Charmed/Victorious cross-over. Even if you're not familiar with the Charmed series you can still read the story, anything that a normal Victorious fan would know will be explained. The story is majorly AU, taking place in the year 2017 instead of 2012. Along with that anything that had been said in either series is void. Nothing is set in stone and I am prepared to change whatever I want. **

**Jade will sometimes be somewhat OOC but considering she has never been in a situation like this I will try to keep her close to her own basic character. I think I might be forgetting something I wanted to write and as soon as I post this I'll remember but whatever onto a different AN.**

**To anyone reading this that has read my other story Community Service I hope to be posting the sequel soon. I'm having some trouble starting it but hopefully I'll get out of my funk soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Victorious. **

**Prologue**

Nothing could ever go wrong in the perfect life of Jade West.

But that was just an assumption.

I _hated _when people made assumptions.

It wastes time and makes them look stupider than they are.

People _assume_ that I have the perfect life.

I was born with unbelievable talent that most kids would dream of even coming close to.

I live in a big house with nice things.

I dated Beck Oliver.

And, on top of all that, my father pays for my tuition at Hollywood Arts while letting me do whatever I want.

So adding all those things together automatically makes my life perfect, right?

Ha, bullshit.

Let's look a little deeper, shall we?

While it's true that I was born with talent, I work my ass off to stay at the top of Hollywood Arts. Day and night.

I was currently being told that I am no longer _permitted_ to live in my big house with all those nice things.

Dated, as in _not anymore._

My father was murdered and left me with nothing.

How's my life looking right now?

Not so perfect anymore, huh? That's what you get for assuming things. Dumbass.

"Ms. West do you understand?" Oh shit, I forgot that people were trying to talk to me.

"What? I wasn't paying attention." The large women behind the desk, who I think was named like Karen or something, looked disgruntled by my lack of cooperation but I couldn't really bring myself to care.

"I was saying that unless someone adopts you or your biological parents want to care for you you're going to be placed in a foster home," She explained. Biological parents? What the hell was she smoking? They're both dead.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped, "My parents are dead or did you forget why I was here?"

The women, Karen or something, looked confused before speaking slowly as if I were some idiot, "The West's were your adoptive parents. I thought you knew."

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked you! Why the hell didn't I know about this? Don't you think it's important for the person that's being adopted should know?" I took a deep breath. The women, Karen or something was looking about ready to pee herself and unfortunately yelling at her was getting me nowhere. "What are their names?"

"W-Who are you talking about?"

"My biological parents." Who else would I be talking about?

"I'm not really aloud to give out names. It was a closed adoption."

"Listen Karen," I began.

"Kathy," She interrupted.

"Kathy, my father was just murdered and then I found out I was adopted. Give me the names." She stared at me nervously before her eyes flickered to a file on her desk. I smirked. Too easy.

"Your dads name is not listed."

"And my mom?"

"Her name is Paige Matthews."

**So what did you all think? **

**Review!**

**For the record the chapters will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Reviews:**

**Tragedymaster01: Thanks!**

**FufuTheFallenAngel: Thanks!**

**AsukaMiyamoto: Right? I love Charmed and Victorious. And I only speak/write in English so you're ahead of most of us lol. **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and story alerted and favorite storied it or favorite authored me!**

**BTW any character or thing/power or whatnot from Charmed will be explained before or after each chapter unless it is explained in the chapter or I don't want you to know it yet. **

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

**Chapter One**

So what does one do after their life was turned upside-down by the unexpected news that their father was murdered and that he wasn't really their father at all?

Spend the night at social services because for some unknown reason you want to be around people. Which really bothers me. Because normally I hate people.

I didn't get much sleep but I did manage to get some more information about my birth mother from Karen, I mean Kathy. She lived in San Francisco and she used to be a social worker. I even got an address but it was from 2002 so it could be a bust.

Ugh, I was way too excited about this. I needed to put my mind to other things. Like how the hell was I supposed to become a famous actress if I wasn't going to Hollywood Arts anymore? Ok that wasn't true, I had till the end of the month but considering it was the middle of December and break started at the end of the week. I glanced down at my phone and saw that it was almost seven in the morning. Fan-friggin-tastic.

Grabbing my bag I headed to the bathroom so I could apply my makeup so I only kinda looked like shit.

"Jade where are you going?" Karen, I mean Kathy stopped me on my way to the door.

"School."

"Do you really think that is a good idea?" I narrowed by eyes before glaring.

"I'm going."

"Fine but I will be at your house later today to pick you up and bring you to the foster home." I absently nodded in her direction before leaving the building and going out to my car, a newer black Jeep Wrangler. I purposely took the longest way possible to school. Not wanting to show up early so I could be bombarded with questions about why I was forced by the police to leave school early. I pulled into the parking lot five minutes before the bell was supposed to ring so I sat in my car and waited until I could hear the faint ringing.

"You can do this. You're an actress," I whispered before storming into Sikowitz's class in a very 'Jade-like' manner.

"Ah Ms. West how nice of you to grace us with your presence," Sikowitz said in between slips from a coconut, "Should I assume that you will be leaving class early once again?" Don't assume anything dumbass.

"Bite me," I snarled before taking a seat in the back of the class, throwing my 'bitch bubble' up to its highest setting. No one bothered me for the rest of class. Cat tried to come up to be during passing period but I snapped at her and I'm pretty sure I made her cry. Vega was smart enough to keep her distance but her sympathetic glances were bothering me to no end. I forgot that her dad was a cop. He had probably heard about my dad and told her. Shit. My new mission: stay away from janitor's closet.

I made it to lunch without hitting anyone, so that was good. There was so much on my mind that anything that came out of any teenager's mouth was completely retarted and pointless.

"I heard about your dad, I'm sorry," Robbie finally said in the silence that was our table. I sent a glare towards Vega before nodding in response to Robbie.

"If you need help coping I can-," Tori started.

"You'll what Vega?" I snapped, "Tell me that you understand because living with two perfect parents is _so_ hard?" That shut her up fast, along with the rest of the table. I didn't meet any of their eyes as I got up from the table and left the school.

So I was being a bitch and skipping school, sue me. The guy I thought was my father for the last seventeen years just died. I stormed passed the parking lot, not wanting to drive. I didn't really pay attention to where I was walking but before I knew it I was down a small alley that turned out to be a dead end. Not caring about the fact that the alley was disgusting I dropped my bag to the ground and sat with my back against the wall, knees pulled to my chest in attempt to hide my face from the world.

"Looks like I found a witch. How fun," Someone growled and my head snapped up, expecting to find some drunken guy. And that's what I get for making an assumption. It looked like a man but two small horns stuck out from the top of his head and his skin was an awful orange color. He lifted his hand and a bright blue ball of what looked like electricity formed.

"What the hell?" I shrieked and scrambled to my feet. He smirked before flinging the ball in my direction. I screamed, icy fear shot through my entire body rooting me to the spot, and my eyes clamped shut, I was gonna die. A tingly sensation passed through my entire body and I felt my feet leave the ground; I guess that's what it feels like to be electrocuted. I second later I felt my feet touch the ground again and I cautiously opened up one eye to see the thing still standing there and just as confused as I was. We stood there for a moment before he lifted his hand again and threw another one. I wasn't afraid this time. I mean last time it happened I disappeared or something so- holy mother effing shit that hurt! I screamed in pain and clutched my upper arm. That's what I get for making fucking assumptions.

The thing smirked again and started laughing, "You stupid witch. You can't get away from me this time." I tore my eyes away from the thing and drove for my bag just as he threw another one of those ball things. He laughed again and started walking towards me. I clutched the pair of sissors in my hand so hard that my knuckles turned white, they felt like lead in my hand when I raised them and embedded them in the things gut. He (or it) roared in pain and I took off running. I ran out of the alley way and down the street, not stopping until I felt like my lungs were going to collapse.

Taking a seat on a nearby bus stop I didn't think twice about calling Beck to come and pick me up. Fifteen minutes later he pulled up in his beat up old pick-up truck.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked as soon as I slide into the cab.

"Nothing, can you take me to this address?" I asked and shoved a piece of paper in his hands.

"Jade, this is in San Francisco," He stated.

"I know. Please." I gave him a pleading look and he sighed, moving a hand through his hair. I needed to see if my birth mother was here. Maybe she knew what the hell was going on.

"Okay." He didn't ask any questions as he got onto the freeway and that was something I loved about him. He knew that I would tell him if I wanted to. Which I didn't. At least not right now. We drove in complete silence for at least an hour before I finally spoke.

"My father was murdered." I didn't meet Beck's eyes.

"I know," He spoke softly, "I'm sorry." That's it. Not I know how you feel or it must be awful. Just I'm sorry. He didn't ask stupid questions like are you okay because we both knew that I wasn't. I saw him glance down at my arm, which was no longer bleeding but just throbbing in pain and that's when I broke. I told him everything that had happened. The fact that I was adopted and my birth mother might be at this address in San Francisco. I even told him about the thing attacking me but conveniently left out the part about the magic blue ball things.

I didn't even realize I was crying until Beck took one hand of the steering wheel and gently began to rub the tears from my face. Subconsciously I unbuckled my seat belt and moved so I put my head in his lap; he stroked my hair and murmured things that didn't quite register to my brain before I fell asleep.

What seemed like only seconds later I felt someone shaking me awake. Slowly rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I sat up and looked around. Beck and I were sitting in his truck which was parked in front of an unfamiliar dark pink Victorian style house. Ugh, if would have been cool except for the pink. Wait why were, oh yeah. My birth mother was supposed to be living here.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Beck asked and I shook my head.

"Thanks but I think I need to do this alone." I grabbed my bag with my good arm before letting myself out and slowly walking up the steps. When I got to the door I turned back to Beck and waved my hand, watching him drive away. God I hoped that she lived here. I did not want to have to call Beck again. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door. After a minute of standing there a boy, about twelve or thirteen, with messy brown hair and bright green eyes opened the door. He stared at me suspiciously for what seemed like hours before he saw my arm and his eyes went wide.

"Mo-," He started to yell but was interrupted by a women in what looked like her late thirties. He long dark brown hair was held together in a ponytail and her chocolate brown eyes were kind.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell what have I told you about opening the door without my permission?" she scolded and my hopes or finding my birth mother pretty much died there because their last name was Halliwell.

"But Mom-."

"I don't want to hear it," She said and he walked off, "I'm sorry. Can I help you with something?" I almost considered just leaving but that boy obviously recognized my arm so maybe they knew something about the thing that attacked me.

"I'm looking for Paige Matthews."

**Lalala the end! Well for that chapter at least. **

**An explanation for the unknown characters (unless you've seen Charmed) will be in the next chapters authors note. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**OK for those of you that have seen Charmed (and those that haven't) Wyatt and Chris are not Twice-Blessed in this, just like in the comics. I feel that it would make things way to complicated because then I would have to decide whether or not Jade was Twice-Blessed and that's just a little bit too complicated for me. So just to get things straight Wyatt, Chris, and Jade are just very powerful witchlighters. Another thing that goes against the series is that Piper only has Chris and Wyatt, Melinda doesn't exist; Paige only has a son named Sam along with Jade; and Phoebe only has one daughter named Prue.**

**Also I created a forum that I would love if you would check out. It's basically about how you think the Halliwell's would so in a zombie apocalypse. **

**BTW I will be changing the category of this story between Victorious and Charmed ever few chapters until I figure out which fandom gives a better response so I would recommend story alerting is so you can follow it. **

**Terms that just a Victorious fan wouldn't know (feel free to skip if you've seen Charmed):**

**Witch: Not your typical flying on broomsticks type of thing. They have special powers that they use to protect innocents.**

**Whitelighter: Pretty much like a guardian angel for witches. Almost every witch has one. P.s. the witch's and/or future whitelighters that they are assigned to are called charges.**

**Witchlighter: A half witch, half whitelighter hybrid. **

**Demon: An evil creature. There only purpose in life is to kill witches and innocents. They are mostly driven by power.**

**Orbing: A form of transportation used by whitelighters and witchlighters.**

**The Charmed Ones: Three sisters (Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) that are decedents from Melinda Warren. They're pretty much the most powerful force of good magic in the world.**

**These are the different terms that you will run into in this story and it will all be explained again in the chapters that they show up in but I thought that you would all like it as reference. If you want for explanation on anything else tell me in a review and I will put it in the next chapter. If you want even more information and you don't want to actually watch the show I recommend reading the Wikipedia page.**

**Disclaimer: See Prologue.**

**Chapter 2**

"Why?" She immediately asked. That caught me off-guard; it was as if she automatically got defensive. I didn't know who this woman was so I kept it as vague as possible.

"Personal reasons. Do you know her?"

"She's my sister," She answered. I guess that kinda explained the defensiveness.

"Oh, do you think you can give me her current address?" I asked. The woman raised an eyebrow and looked me up and down before answering.

"She lives across the street." My heart was pounding but I kept my expression neutral. All those years at Hollywood Arts paid off and a wave of sadness passed through me thinking about it.

"Thanks," I said and quickly made my way to the other house. It was a similar style Victorian house but it was painted a darker blue. I took a deep breath in attempt to calm my erratic heart rate. Now despite what people think I had a good relationship with my mom, well adoptive mom I guess. We were close and it really screwed me up when she died. I knew that searching for this woman, my real mom, was stupid and had terrible timing considering I should still be mourning my dad but what if both parents were taken from you and you had a chance to get them back, well at least something similar.

Ok stop stalling. Now or never. Before I could convince myself that it was a bad idea I gave two sharp knocks on the door. Not even a minute later the door flew open by a very excited brunette boy.

"Hi!" He practically yelled.

"Hey."

"You don't want to talk to me, do you?" He asked and I stared at him for a minute. His skin was pale but not nearly as pale as me and he had such dark eyes they almost looked black.

"No," I answered. He opened his mouth again but quickly shut it when a woman's voice sounded from the other room.

"Sammy who's at the door?" She yelled and I heard footsteps. My breath caught in my throat when I saw her. She had rich auburn hair that hung in loose waves down to her shoulders, her skin was like porcelain and her eyes were the same color as milk chocolate. She was beautiful, that much was obvious, but she was my mom; my real mom. When I finally met her eyes I recognized the same surprise that I was sure was shown in my own.

"Jade," She whispered and my eyes widened with shock. She knew who I was. She wasn't supposed to know who I was. I don't really know what I was expecting if I found her but it wasn't that she actually knew who I was.

"This was a bad idea. I'm just going to go," I said quickly before turning on my heel and running down the street. She knew who I was. This means that she knew where I was going to school and how successful I was and who knows what else and she still didn't want me. And she had another kid! I think she started yelling after me but I didn't want to hear it. She knew about me and she had another kid. I get that maybe she wasn't in the best place when I was born but why didn't she come get me later? Or at least come see me? Calm down, I told myself, I did not want to end up in another alley.

I slowed down to a walk after a few more blocks and I finally realized that I didn't know where the hell I was going. I'd only been to San Francisco a few times and didn't know my way around. Eventually, after about 15 minutes, I found my way to a park where I happily scared off a few annoying kids. It was good to act like _me_ again. Not a rejected orphan with weird ass teleportation powers (that I didn't know how to control) and a crazy ass orange monster thing that wants to kill me; but just Jade, a sarcastic, pessimistic, all around bitch that was at the top of the Hollywood Arts hierarchy. Hollywood Arts. My heart clenched even thinking about it. Being there seemed years away but in reality it hadn't even been 12 hours.

"Looks like we meet again witch," Something growled and I spun around, coming face to face with the crazy ass orange monster thing. I didn't know whether to be scared or pissed. Here was this thing, completely interrupting my rant and totally screwing with my life; it was really starting to piss me off but then there was the fact that the last time I saw this thing it almost took my arm off.

It lifted its hand, interrupting _another_ one of my rants and instead of producing one of those magic blue balls of electricity there was a bright orange ball of fire. Scared. Being scared was defiantly the better choice. As soon as the ball of fire left his (it's?) hand I dropped to the ground as fast as I could. I groaned in pain. Why the hell did I have to scare off those kids? I'd give anything for someone to show up and help me. I didn't want to die.

The pain of being pulled to my feet by my hair barely had time to register to me before I was roughly thrown into the playground. Red hot pain seared through my head and back as I fell to the ground, I was vaguely aware of the fact that tears were streaming down my face. My vision was starting to get fuzzy and before it went completely black I saw a column of bright blue and white lights appeared in front of me.

**Review if you want to read more! **


	4. Chapter 3

**I forgot to do my review thing for the last chapter but since there were no questions I want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed. Also, I don't know if you all noticed it already but I rewrote part of the first chapter. I forgot to post it in the last AN but the scene where Jade gets attacked is different than how it was originally written. I'm sure you all went back and saw it, considering it came back to attack her, but just in case.**

**Disclaimer: See prologue.**

**Chapter Three**

I was afraid to open my eyes. My head didn't hurt anymore and there was no more pain in my arm or back, that could only mean one thing. I was dead. I didn't really know much about what happens after people die. I wasn't a religious person so heaven and hell wasn't really a concept I was familiar with but I'm fairly certain that if they do actually exist I would be going to the latter.

"Why is it taking so long for her to wake up?" A woman asked, pulling me out of my thought.

"She almost died Paige. That added with her own exhaustion she could wake up anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours," A guy answered. Paige? As in my biological mother? Does that mean I wasn't dead? Ugh, my head was starting to hurt again, and not the good kind of pain.

"OK, c'mon we should let her sleep. I'm sure she'll come downstairs when she wakes up," Paige said and the guy must have agreed because a second later I heard their footsteps getting quieter and quieter as they disappeared down the hall. Hesitantly I opened one eye, then the next. The room was dark and I was grateful for that. Sitting up slowly I cringed, expecting the pain in my head and back to hit hard but, it never came. I sat on the bed for a few minutes, trying to remember exactly what happened before I lost consciousness but all I could manage to remember was the orange monster thing attacking me and the bright blue and white lights.

Ok so after being attacked (again) and almost getting killed a bunch of blue and white lights saved me? Well I supposed it isn't the strangest thing that has happened to me today. Ugh, I have to stop stalling and figure out what really happened but, that meant going downstairs.

"Man up West," I whispered before throwing my legs off the side of the bed. I made an extra effort to walk as quietly as possible down the stairs and the closer I got to the bottom the louder the voices got but I didn't really have any interest in what they were talking about, mainly because I didn't hear my name. I peered around the corner into the living room, Paige was sitting on a love seat next to a man with short dark hair that had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, across the room the women from across the street sat with a blonde man and another women. I considered just turning around and leaving the house before they noticed me but it was too late.

"Jade you up," Paige said, sounding very relieved and she quickly got up and started to move towards me.

I held my hand up before talking, "Don't, don't do that," I waved my hand in the general direction of her, "I just want know what the hell happened at the park and what the hell is happening to me." I could clearly see the hurt in her eyes from what I said but I kept my expression neutral and eyes cold. Usually it was an easy act for me that required no effort whatsoever but considering the circumstances I had to actually put _effort _into it.

"You were attacked," The blonde guy said and I rolled my eyes.

"No shit? I meant _what _attacked me because; last time I checked _normal_ people weren't orange and shoot magic blue balls of electricity at you."

"Energy balls," He supplied and it took me a moment to realize that he was talking about the blue ball things. The woman from across the street spoke up before I could make a comment about the 'originality' that was put into naming the energy balls.

"You were attacked by a demon." I stared at her blankly.

"I know it's probably hard to believe but-."

"It's not," I cut Paige off and this time they stared blankly at me so I kept talking, "After everything I've been through today the idea of demons existing is not hard to believe."

"Oh well ok then."

"Wait," I paused for a second and looked over at the other people in the room, "Who _are _you?" The woman from across the street stood up but didn't make any moves towards me.

"I'm Piper Halliwell and this is my husband Leo," She introduced. I nodded and turned towards the other brunette women who had yet to say anything.

"I'm Phoebe Halliwell, your new aunt," She said enthusiastically and I gave her a dry smile. Next I turned to the last person in the room, the man that had his arm draped around Paige.

"I'm Henry, Paige's husband." I looked him up and down before turning to Paige.

"He's not my father right," It was more of a statement than a question. Paige shook her head before answering.

"No he isn't." I nodded, expecting the answer. We all silent for a minute and I knew that they were all analyzing me.

"Why am I not dead?" I finally asked. It was something that had been bothering me since I woke up.

"I sensed that you were in danger so I orbed to you and vanquished the demon. Then I brought you home and healed you," Paige explained.

"Sensed? Orbed? Healed? What are you talking about?"

"Sensing is a whitelighter power and so is orbing, it's like a form of transportation," Leo explained, "Healing is also another power a whitelighter has." Powers?

"What the hell is a whitelighter?"

"Pretty much like a guardian angel for witches. They're people that have died that did great things in their life so they were granted a second chance to help people."

"Ok so let me get this straight. You're telling me that in this world there are demons, whitelighters, and _witches_?"

"Among other things," Phoebe answered. I nodded, taking it all in.

"So what exactly is a witch? Unless you're talking caldrons and broomsticks, because I know plenty about that." They actually started laughing at me and I could feel a light blush creeping to my cheeks.

"A witch is someone that protects innocents from demons and other forces of evil. Some of them have active powers but others don't," Phoebe explained.

"Wait," I turned so I was facing Paige, "Does that mean you died?" I couldn't help the fear and vulnerability that crept into my voice. I couldn't handle another parent being dead, even if it wasn't permanent.

"No sweetie," Paige answered, "I'm a witchlighter, half whitelighter and half witch. My mom was a witch but my dad was a whitelighter." I nodded my head and did not fail to notice the relief that flooded through me.

"Does that mean that?" My question kinda trailed off but I knew that they all knew what I meant. I didn't really need an answer to know the answer though. I was a freaking witchlighter.

**So what did you all think? I would love it if you all would review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I love all of you. **

**I will probably not me able to update daily anymore because I am now writing two different stories but as long as people still like to read it I will update at least once a week.**

**Disclaimer: See Prologue. **

**Chapter Four**

I could literally see my friends at Hollywood Arts laughing at the irony. I was half witch, which based on my reputation wasn't hard to believe, and half whitelighter, which was basically an angel of the magical world. Some higher power was totally screwing with me.

Paige had insisted that I stay in her guest room that night and because I really didn't have any other options I gratefully accepted her offer. As she led me back up the stairs I couldn't help the pang in my chest every time I saw a picture of the brunette boy smiling happily with Paige. That should have been me. I knew I was being ungrateful because I loved being raised by my mom but I could have had a completely different life; I could have been a completely different person. Now, I'd like to think I acted the way that I did by my own free will but, between my mom dying when I was younger and the way my dad treated me after that I really had no chance of being normal. Well I supposed I would have never been normal considering my mom is a witchlighter.

"If you need anything my room is across the hall," She said and before I could tell her not to she pulled me into a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're here." I didn't really react at first but after a few second I slowly wrapped my arms around her.

"Uh, thanks," I said and quickly disappeared into the room, closing the door behind me. Flicking on the light switch I looked around the room, it was fairly large with a queen bed pushed up against the corner closest the door, there was a large window on the far wall with a dresser sitting directly under it. The room itself was painted a dark red, the décor matching, and there were two doors that I assumed led to a bathroom and closet. I slowly walked over to the dresser were my bag was sitting, staring at the assortment of pictures that covered the walls. Some were paintings and others were of different kids, the brunette boy, Chris, who had answered the door when I was at Pipers house was among them.

I pulled out my phone to check the time and saw that I had a text from Beck, among other people. I smiled as I read the text; he wanted me to call him as soon as I got a chance. Beck was such a good guy, he not only drove me all the way to San Francisco without asking any questions but now he was checking up on me to make sure I was okay and we weren't even dating anymore. I dialed his number by memory.

"Hello?" He greeted on the second ring.

"Hey."

"Hey Jade, how did everything go? Did you find your birth mom, or do you need me to come get you? I can be there in a few hours. You know what I'll get in my car right now just in-."

"Beck!" He stopped talking and I laughed, "I'm fine stop worrying. Yes I found her and she's letting me stay at her house so you _do not_ need to come get me."

He let out a sigh of relief before talking, "That's great! How'd it go?"

"Fine," I answered.

"Fine? What happened?"

"Nothing happened. It went fine," I lied.

"Jade," He warned and I sighed, tossing myself on the bed before talking quietly.

"She has another kid, Beck. She gave me up then went and had another kid."

"What did you expect?" He asked, "You can't really expect her to not have moved on with her life right? You of all people should understand." I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion and anger.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"Jade your dad died two days ago. _Died_, as in not coming back and you've barley even cried. Right now you're complaining to me about how your mom, who did not turn you away but had you stay in her house, has another kid after giving you up and your dad just died." I could feel the tears running down my face by the time he finished talking.

"I-I have to go," I said, my voice breaking.

"Jade," He pleaded but I hung up. I threw my phone down on the bed and watched as it bounced to the floor before burying myself in the comforter.

oOo

Groggily I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and opened them only to shut them again, not being ready for the harshness of the sunlight. It was almost 11 o'clock and considering I cried myself into exhaustion last night I wasn't all that surprised. Rolling onto my feet I noticed a pair of dark jeans and a white V-neck sitting on the end of the bed; Paige must have brought it in while I was sleeping. I glanced down at the outfit I had been now wearing for the last three days and was instantly grateful for the new cloths.

Twenty minutes later I was showered and staring into the mirror of the bathroom, examining the cloths. The white shirt had the same effect on my hair that dark cloths had on my skin, my (dyed) raven colored locks looked even darker in contrast to the shirt and my skin.

"Jade?" I stuck my head out of the bathroom to see Paige sticking her head through the bedroom door.

"Yeah?" I asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with us across the street to have breakfast." I studied her expression; she was worried but also really happy.

"Uh sure," I answered before I could really stop myself. I had a feeling that this was going to be one of those things like you see in the movies where the girl brings her new boyfriend home to meet the family and it turns out to be one big interrogation. Except for this time Paige was the girl and she was bringing home her estranged daughter for the first time.

**So what do you think? I was going to have this be the chapter where Jade meets the family but things didn't really turn out that way. **

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me a little longer to update, I hope I made up for it with this chapter. **

**And to whoever said that this should be a Jori fic I am sorry to disappoint. This won't really be focused on romance and I think giving Jade romantic feelings for Tori might just be a little bit for our little Goth to handle.**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: See prologue.**

**Chapter 5**

The door was fifteen feet away. If I could just run, or maybe magically disappear in those blue light things, I would be free from the disaster that was about to ensue. Ten people were in this room other than me and they were all staring, analyzing me. Paige hadn't even had a chance to introduce everybody before Piper ushered us into the dining room, claiming that we were late. Ok suck it up, you are Jade West and you can handle _one_ extremely awkward family breakfast (note to self: stop talking in the third person).

"Are we just all going to sit here or can Aunt Paige introduce her new charge?" A brunette boy asked, obviously annoyed. I sent a glare his way. _I _was the one that was supposed to act all bitchy for no reason, not some stupid middle schooler. Paige cleared her throat and I rolled my eyes. Apparently the rest of the family wasn't aware of the estranged daughter deal.

"This is Jade," Paige introduced and let out a nervous laugh, "She's um-."

"I'm her daughter," I deadpanned and Paige glared. Laughing outright at the shocked and/or angry expressions I kept talking, "Sorry _Mom_ this is already painful enough and not the good kind; I didn't want your stuttering about who I am to drag it out any longer."

"So does this mean Wyatt isn't the most powerful anymore?" The same brunette boy asked and another boy, at least a year older and blonde, hit him across the back of the head.

"Of course I'm still the most powerful, stupid," Wyatt said. I was a little lost… again. Why would his powerfulness change because of me?

"Wyatt, don't hit your brother," Piper scolded, "Chris, what do you mean?"

The brunette, Chris, rolled his eyes as if it were obvious before explaining, "Well everyone thinks that Wyatt is the most powerful because he's the first born in the next generation of Halliwells; but Jade is older than Wyatt so that makes _her_ the first born in this generation of Halliwells, thus making her the most powerful." Realization dawned on Piper, as if the thought never occurred to her. I was a little shocked and somewhat disappointed that no one was really reacting to the new family member news. I guess it wasn't the weirdest thing they deal with.

"Who cares?" I asked, honestly I didn't see how it mattered if that Wyatt kid was the most powerful. I didn't really know what determined power in this family, whether it was the amount of powers you had or the powerfulness of the power but I'm fairly certain I didn't have any, other than orbing, so none of this really mattered to me.

"Because maybe if someone has more powers than Wyatt his ego with shrink down to that of a normal person," Chris quipped and I laughed while Wyatt switched off between glaring at me and his brother.

"How about we save the magic talk until _after_ we eat, hmm?" Piper said, "Everyone still needs to introduce themselves to Jade."

"I'm Chris, as you probably already know and this is my arrogant, egotistic brother Wyatt." I smirked at the introduction.

"Chris," Piper warned and he held his hands up in surrender but I didn't miss the roll of his eyes.

"This Prue but she doesn't like talking to people she doesn't know," Paige's son, well I guess he was my brother too, introduced, "And I'm Sam." The little girl, Prue, looked like Phoebe; they had the same brown hair and big brown doe eyes so I assumed that it was her daughter.

"I'm Coop, Phoebe's husband and Prue's dad." The guy had dark hair, almost black, and like almost everyone here he had brown eyes but his skin was quite a few shades darker than anyone else's. He either went out in the sun a lot or he was Hispanic or something along those lines.

For the next hour it was a combination of eating and answering questions. I ended up telling them all about Hollywood Arts and life in Los Angeles, I even told them some things about my friends. It almost felt normal to talk and laugh with these people even though I had barley met them. Eventually the topic of magic came up and I retold the story of what happened when I was attacked. Chris and Wyatt made it their mission to find out exactly what my power was so that's how I ended up standing in their attic while they lectured me on different ways I can trigger my supposed power.

"It's probably in a hand gesture," Wyatt explained.

"Or triggering a certain emotion like love, anger, or fear," Chris added and I nodded my head along with what they were saying. "One of the most common powers in our family in telekinesis so try moving your hand like this and concentrate on something." Chris proceeded to swipe his hand across the air and knock a few books off a shelf. I copied the gesture and concentrated on the book on the ground. Nothing happened.

"Try squinting your eyes at it," Wyatt suggested and I glared at him. It was bad enough I was standing here, waving my hands around like an idiot; I was not squinting at something. He held up his hands, "Ok, no squinting."

"Maybe it's not working because you're not angry," Chris pointed out and I shrugged.

"Maybe I just don't have the power." Chris didn't seem to buy it and before anyone could stop him a blue arch of electricity shot out from his palm. I let out a small scream before a tingly sensation passed through my body and I felt myself leave the ground before returning a second later.

"Did you just attack me?" I was seething and they both knew it. Wyatt looked nervous, smart boy, but Chris was just smirking.

"What are you going to do about it?" He challenged and shot another arch of electricity at me. I waved my hand at it this time and it sailed into the wall next to us. I'm pretty sure Chris said something like 'good job' but I was seeing red. I don't know why I didn't react like this the last time I was attacked, maybe I was finally tired of it but I did know that I was going to kill the stupid little middle schooler in front of me. Raising my hand a light blue ball of electricity, energy ball, appeared and I through it straight at Chris. He managed to deflect it with his telekinesis and a light blue shield appeared but was gone as soon as it came. I could tell that both Wyatt and Chris were both yelling at me but I couldn't hear anything they said. I conjured another energy ball and raised my hand to throw it but I whipped around when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. The energy ball immediately disappeared when I saw Paige standing there. I blinked a few times until my vision finally cleared up and I could hear everyone around me.

"What the hell just happened?" I found myself asking, hoping someone would have an answer but everyone was staring at me in shock.

"I don't know," Paige answered.

**So, that was unexpected. I honestly ended the chapter a completely different way but ended up rewriting it… again. Hope you all liked it, again I'm sorry for the wait. **

**Review!**


End file.
